Harry Jay Cullen and the justice of Carlisle
by Ilikepotter
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts with his family, the Cullens were they face challenges. Independant Harry, Dumbledore bashing. lots of shipping! Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I've changed a lot of the dates to make it more modern

Also some of the Cullens date probably won't fit in either – so I've changed quite a lot - ill update this every few days, ive finshed the first few chapters so i'll probs just upload them soon

* * *

For Severus Tobias Snape it was just like any night, as he walked through Godrics hollow – that was before he saw the flashes of light, and heard the piercing screams.

'LILY!' he screamed as he ran towards the house, struggling to take his wand out. As he entered the house he saw James' body crumbled at the door 'Jay..' he said as a tear ran down his cheek. Hes then turned and saw Remus and Sirius 'Oh shit' he muttered under his breath – it was at that momet he heard the screams of a baby.

'Harry!' He shouted running up in the room. He saw lilies body and a black cloak on the floor with a baby Harry over his mom. 'Uncle sev..' he said as he began to cry.

'shh 'arry – I'm here now' And with that Severus took Harry to the south of France to were the Cullen family lived

---------------------------------------------------HarryJayCullen-----------------------------------------------------

12 years later

Harry grinned as he was chased by his brother, Edward; he then tackled him sending him into a laughing fit.

'Boys! Come in here!' Esme shouted. "Cumin' mom!" the boys shouted back. When they got inside they saw the whole family gathered. They lived in a small town in the middle of the USA, they had for the past year or so – they moved a lot because harry was the only one who aged! Anyway, there was their Dad – Carlisle, mum – Esme and then there was Edward [Eddy], Emmet [Emmy], Rosalie [Rosey] , Alice [Al] and of course Harry. They had mainly lived in the US, so knew many families from there. Harry noticed Sallry was sitting there – her dark red hair flowing down her back, she had curves in all the right faces and turned heads wherever she lived pretty close – they were great friends.

'Your all going to a new school called Hogwarts, its in Europe (A/N I think) Harry and Sal will be in 3rd year - the rest of youn in fourth! You will learn more magic there!'

---------------------------------------------------HarryJayCullen-----------------------------------------------------

1 month later.

I don't believe we have to go here, Emmet sighed as they boarded the train

'Tell me 'bout It' Salley laughed. 'There aint enough room here for all for us – me and Harry will find another carriage' she smiled. They nodded as Harry and she went to find another. There was a red headed boy and girl and a bushy brown haired girl in one – 'Hey can we sit here?' Harry asked. The red headed boy nodded and smiled.

And with that they went to Hogwarts. Making friend with these people on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

To put out confusion – Hermione is a pure blood Slytherin and Ginny and Ron 'betrayed' the Weasleys by being Slytherin.

CHAPTER 2

'Ok – we gotta go! You still need to get sorted' Hermione said 'Don't worry – you wont be a Gryfindork!' Ron shouted as they began to walk into the main gate. The rest of the Cullens walked behind them. Harry chuckled – they were in the best house, Slytherin. 'how about we make an entrance Dumbles 'll never forget!" Edward smiled

"yeah – what a git! Carlise should've been headmaster!" Salley growled.

An hour later

"Zelnox, Mateat" Professor McGonagall called to the last boy standing, the hat was put on his head as it shouted "RAVENCLAW" the boy sat down as there were claps and jeers from the surrounding tables. "OK , welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have some great news, this year we will be hos…" He was interrupted by Carlisle's voice "My kids have to be sorted – remember'

" Ah yes – we have some new students who will be joining us!" just then he was interrupted as Emmet burts into the hall infront of the rest of them he stopped, turned and snogged Rosalie as they walked down the hall. Everyones eyes were on Salley who looked radiant.

10 minutes later

Harry and the rest of the Cullens were sitting at the Slytherin table; Harry was sitting making Friends with Draco Malfoy, who Ron and Hermione had introduce him to. "And those two – Crabbe and Goyle – are practically my slaves, their fathers worship the dark lord and they follow mt father around" Malfoy smiled. "Bares, Salley" McGonagall sighed as she put the sorting hat on her head , it thought for a moment before shouting "Knox, she is to much like the other houses!" everone gasped as she looked around, Dumbledore frowned "Sit at Gryfindor for now…"

"NO" she screamed "Fuck right of you prick! Im sitting with Slytherin!" there was cheering – everyone hated Gryffindor; they thought they were stuck up pricks. She smiled sweetly and sat down beside Edward and Harry. "Manipulative git.." she sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is short – it's just a bridge to the next chapter

* * *

Over the next few month the group pulled many pranks on the Gryfindorks and the teaching staff, turning their hair blue amongst other things. All to soon it was Christmas

"da, why do you hate Dumbledore so badly" Harry asked, Carlisle sighed. Salley nudgedHarry and gave him the evils quickly. "Well, he was the one who set the vampires on me – he's really my father…" The kids gasped as Carlisle bowed his head "you better get to class…" Harry looked at her and gave her a nod, they were thinking the same thing.

They got to his office and made their way up, when there was no answer they barged in and began to look through his drawers, where Salley found something, which she never thought she would


	4. Chapter 4

[[Hello! Ilikepotter here, I'm back! After ages. Hopefully those at pottersue have forgotten – SUCH BITCHES! Ever heard of imaginations?

Mention of spanking, don't like? don't read. ]]

-HarryJayCullen-

She clutched it tightly, it was a necklace! It was identical to the oneshe had been given at birth, by her REAL father! Salley gasped and looked at Carlisle, who said "i... I'm your father! I had to make the human forget as I was vampire- your half vampire!" Salley looked at him like he was mad but instead smiled.

"how did you get up here, pa!" Harry gasped

"I knew you would be up to something!, now get to bed you two" he said, giving them both a hit on the seat of they're trousers to emphasise the point.

"Da!" harry groaned "i'll properly spank you if you EVER disobey me, bed NOW" Carlisle shouted.

As harry left Salley looked at her father, "I...I...I... Can I call you daddy?"

carlisle smiled and nodded, "If I cam to be your daddy, you must do as told! Or I will punish accordingly!"

She smiled and hugged the man.

-HarryJayCullen-

Over the holidays they met the families of they're two friends, the weasleys were low life scum, most gryffindorks, who supported dumbledore. Harry thought ginny was

U G L Y. They them met Hermione's parents. They were pure-blood slytherins who were very nice, they had to live as muggles now so pretended to be them.

Esme had been appointed the new care of magical creatures professor after Hagrid had been fired.

Harry had only got into Quidditch, and was now Slytherins seeker – they won every game! even in the inter-school tournaments. The school they wanted to go to in america, called 'Merlin high" were pretty much all Slytherins – making them desperate to move.

Harry and Salley were very happy, thye visited their daddy every day – as did the rest of the siblings.

He had gained very little spankings in the past 6 months (it now being march) he only gain 3 with the hand and 4 with the belt! They all hurt but he didnt care, it mad him feel very loved.

Harry only had two problems: his father wanted downright revenge on Dumbledore (who he kept on having to be reminded they were related)

he still quite fancied the mos beautiful girl ever...

SALLEY

WOW! Hope you enjoyed that. Ty to my friend for reading it over last year! This used to be 2 chapters but I put them together so it makes more sense.

I know i'm gonna get complaints about spanking, but I think its what they would do tbqh.

And 'merlin high' belongs to me – dont steal the idea :)

Salley OUT


End file.
